Moving on? Easier said than done
by ShelbyRide
Summary: After Max is kicked from the flock for Maya, she gets captured by the School and meets a new flock and escapes from there to a cabin in the woods. 2 years later she meets the old flock, will she forgive them? Will she stay with her new family? Find out by moving the mouse to the title and clicking. (I suck at summaries. I know this is a worn out topic, rated T for tacos!)
1. Do not read, I messed up

After Max is kicked from the Flock she gets kidnapped and taken to the School, she gets some new abilities and a new Flock. So 2 years later she meets up with the old Flock after they were hurt near her new house. Does she forgive them? Or does she hold her grudge and stay with the new Flock? Or make one big happy Flock? Find out if you read this! (First FF. I used to write Hunger Games stories, so youre not getting a newbie writer! rated T for tacos!)


	2. Chapter 1

**HERRO MY READERS! I am so sowwie i havent even started the story. Pwease fowgwive me. And the characters might be OOC a little bit. Please review even if you hate it, like it or have an idea. I will tell you if i need one but i always like to hear my readers thoughts and get ideas for the future -cough- hint hint -cough cough-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. I am only trying to convince James Patterson to give it to me for free, so wish me luck!**

* * *

**2 years ago: **

We were flying to a cave on a canyon wall after fighting with erasers. I landed first and set my pack down. Nudge was quite - think about that sentence, either shes sick or somethings wrong- i turned around to see everyone staring at me. I walked over to Fang expecting him to at least acknowledge me, but he didnt. Some thing was up, i knew it. Thats when Angel turned to me her blue eyes full of an emotion i dont recognize on her.

"Whats up guys?" I ask as i sit. Angel looks at me and then at Fang who gives her a curt nod. I wonder what they're up to.

Angel sighs and says,"Max we really dont want you as our leader any more. You've lost your edge as soon as you and Fang started getting all romanticy. So we ask you to leave. We cant have you in the flock any more. Maya will be the new leader." Ok i have to admit that hurts. i'm just as good -if not better- than Maya. I loved them all my life and i get this as my repayment? WTH?

My clone landed on the ledge and i stood up and walked over to her. She has an evil grin that made me kinda scared. No wonder the others know to hide when i look like this. "Who the hell do you think you are to take over my flock?" I spat at her with a death glare. She only chuckled and walked over to Fang and Iggy. I looked at everyones faces, or tried, they wouldn't even look at me. Cowards...

"Well now that you ask, Fang here asked me to come replace you," Maya told me as she motioned to Fang. I felt my face shut down like it does when i won't show an emotion. The one i wont show is hurt and betrayal. I went numb though and fell off the ledge. I couldnt unfurl my wings, the wind from falling was too much.

I screamed, but no one came out to even help me. I hit the ground really hard. I was surprised i wasn't dead, but there was a whole lot of pain in my left arm, ribs, and my head. I heard sounds around me and felt a clawed hand pick me up from my ankle. I looked at the face and it was my half little brother, Ari. "Look at poor Maxie. She was replaced by our little friend Maya," he said as he squeezed my ankle until i'm positive it broke. I let out another scream. "Well i'm taking you to the school for a little experiment," with that i smelled something incredibly sweet and passed out.

* * *

I woke up to bright lights, and an antiseptic smell that told me i was in the School. 2 whitecoats leaned over me. One of them being Jeb, and another guy who looked like an older Justin Bieber. His eyes bore into me like he was seeing into my soul, I was glaring up at them. I couldn't talk because i had duct tape on my mouth. Jeb looked down at me with slight concern and said,"Hey sweetheart, we have to do an important experiment on you. It might hurt a little bit." The Justin Bieber look alike snickered and pulled out a needle with a greenish silvery liquid in it and injected it into my arm. It burned so bad i couldn't contain the muffled screams. I finally passed out after this went on for years it seemed like.

It turns out they put 2% lion into my DNA and it came with some new mutations. With the being 2% lion thing, i'm stonger, faster, more graceful, hear better, and i could extend razor sharp claws. My new mutations are: i can make anything i want the way i want it appear, im now a telepath, control weather. Pretty darn cool right? I also met Sky, Rocky, Alex, Sam and A.J.. We all escaped to a cabin on the border of Vancouver. We all have wings. There is a water fall right next to the cabin so we can all swim.

Sky: is a red head with bright blue eyes rimmed with green. Her wings are 14ft and like a cardinals. Red then black at the tips. She can make you see things that arent there, and not see things that are and she can clone herself. She and Sam are dating, they make the cutest couple ever. She is an open book, but has good control over her emotions, and will protect the ones she loves at all costs. She opens up easily and will usually tell you whats wrong if you ask. She joked a lot and will be concerned about you.

Rocky: has jet black hair and 14ft black wings with navy blue streaks and bright green eyes rimmed with purple. She can shape-shift herself and others, and can control the elements. She has quite the temper, and wont hesitate if you touch her famliy. She can be closed off but will smile easily. Shes hilarious all the time.

Alex: has beach blonde hair and brown eyes rimmed with black. 14ft white wings tipped with silver. She can control you with one thought and can inflict all kinds of pain with one look. so when they say looks can kill, you know what i mean. Its scary as hell when shes pissed off. A word of the wise when shes mad stay away from her at all costs. She is soooo girly, but dont underestimate her she can fight. She is sweet and funny. and she can sing like freaking Taylor Swift **(btw i love her tee hee) **

Sam: has honey blonde hair, Caribbean blue eyes. He has 15ft chocolate brown wings. **(Im making him kinda like Dylan) **He can make his skin diamond hard, and can make force fields. He loves with everything he has, and is joking like his girlfriend Sky. He loves his music, so NEVER separate him from it when he's listening to it.

A.J.: has black hair, 15ft black wings with silver streaks. He is like Fang, but wears more lighter colors, and will smile more, and will joke a lot. He can calm the room down when he enters, and can influence you by touch. We are dating now.

Are you caught up yet? Well if you arent i suggest you go and reread that. OH i forgotted! Were all 17 now sooo to present day we go! Adventure time!

* * *

Present day:

I'm sitting on the couch of our cabin tapping on my leg impatiently as we all wait for Alex. The girl can go to town on the makeup and jewelry. She girly-fied me, so now i'm wearing a flowery top, neon green skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I have some but not a lot of make up on, Alex hasn't sold me on jewelry yet, but she tries.

Sam and Sky are making out on the other couch and A.J. looks at me smirking suggestively. I put on a fake scowl, and he grins. I stand up and walk over to Sky and Sam and tap them on the shoulder. They break apart slightly pink and i contain my laughter. "We have little kids running around here you know! Dont scar them for life!" I say. Sam crinkles his eyebrows thinking, then he looks up at me. Sky is just being quite, her hair is messy so i hand her my hair brush.

"No, we dont have little kids running around. We're all 17 remember?" Sam tells me like i dont know this for myself.

I smirk and say,"Yeah but keep this up and there will be!" With that they get out of eachothers grasp turning a bright red. I laugh as A.J. comes up behind me and kisses the top of my head. I smile and turn around then kiss A.J. real quick on the lips and walk to the stairs and yell,"Alex! Hurry up! We're waiting down here you're wasting day light! Lets move it!" I hear her light steps in the hall way and she bounds down the stairs her hot pink back pack on her shoulders. I pick up my neon green back pack and put it on. Everyone else does the same. Alex and I are the only ones with different color backpacks on, the others are black.

"Ready to go!" Alex says. Thats followed by a chorus of thank gods. I grin and head for the door with A.J. holding my hand. Sam and Sky are doing the same, Alex and Rocky are like sisters so they stick together a lot. I close the door after the others have gone out with my free hand and look up at the sky. I see 5 weird looking birds heading our way, but someting tells me theses aren't birds. I see the glint of pure black and powerful wings and know its the traitors. Then they begin to land. About 10ft from the ground they fall. I stand there frozen as my new family run over to them. I can already see the blood from here.

* * *

FANGS POV

We were attacked by erasers, we were hurt emotionally and physically hurt. Maya didn't make it through the fight. We all missed Max so much, but couldnt go find her. We thought she died because she fell off the cliff and we heard 2 screams, but Angel was controlling all of us. I looked down and saw the framilliar brown/blonde hair and felt such joy i began to land by the group. About 10ft from the ground we all passed out from blood loss.


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting! I can't think on what to write! Like a total brain fart here (ew that's kinda gross to imagine an actual brain farting). Can you guys please give me an idea if you have one? I would really appreciate it if you did, and no idea is a bad idea! I felt so bad leaving y'all in the dark so i let you know!**


	4. Chapter 2

**i am so sorry about not posting! thank you KickbuttMaximum for the idea, as well as all of you guys! I've been busy with volleyball and i have a tourney tomorrow so i thought i should get this chapter out there for ya! I promise to post faster! **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last time so why would i own it this time? It turns out James Patterson doesn't just give you MR, so lets see how he responds to threats! (jk I'm not ****_that_**** crazy)**

* * *

I stood there motionless as my new Flock tends (NF) to me old Flock (OF), except for A.j.. I told them about my OF and what they did to me, even their descriptions on what they look like. But from what i can see they don't even notice that it's them. 'Do you know its my OF?' I ask A.j in his mind unable to make the words come out of my own mouth. He gives me a short nod in response. Alex and Rocky were friends even before we met, they're extremely smart in the medical department. I remember them telling me that they were 14 when the School found them when they were about to go to med school.

So that's why they're the ones in charge of all that first aid stuff. I look over at my NF and see Rocky nodding as Alex tells her stuff. "...The bleeding's stopped,but they have really bad cuts...we need to take them in...until they get better," I hear Alex say to Rocky.

"Oh god", i think to myself. I sigh deciding to walk over to them. My feet feel like 100 pound weights as i walk with A.j. still holding my hand. "Max, they're hurt bad. It looks like the erasers got to them," Alex says looking up from where she knelt by Gazzy. I still felt slightly protective of my OF even though they betrayed me. I'll let them stay, i decide after a few moments of thinking.

I sigh,"Alright, take them into the house then," I say trying not to sound like i would've rather be attacked by erasers. My NF nods and they start to take them into our house. Sky was helping Sam carry Iggy while i was helping A.j. carry Fang in. Seeing Fang was like a major slap to the face. He still looked like his old self,except ya know a few cuts and a bruises here and there. I was used to seeing that, but _this_, i didn't expect. He had major claw shaped gashes, and bruises that were so purple they looked like his wings in the sunlight. I could practically feel A.j.'s hatred of this idea.

Alex was carrying Angel and i could see she was already getting attached to her. Rocky was carrying Gazzy, i guess i would have to go back for Nudge. As soon as A.j. put Fang on one of the comfy chairs we had, i went out for Nudge and put her light body next to Angel, who was on the recliner. It was big enough for two people their size.

Alex already got the huge first aid kit from the closet and was tending to my OF, Rocky took some supplies every now and then to wrap something up or clean something. We let them do their thing.

* * *

*time skip after Rocky and Alex had cleaned the OF up*

I was sitting on the couch under a blanket holding hands with A.j., Sky and Sam were on the same couch as us doing the same thing. Alex and Rocky were sitting next to each other eating popcorn on a love seat. We were watching the Hunger Games. I laughed when Sky said out loud,"No Katniss! Don't go for the sissy little baker boy! He bakes _cakes_ for crying out loud!" She obviously didn't mean to because she turned a bright red after.

"Oh like you could bake any better than Peeta!" Alex said. We all laughed, except Sky. Alex had read the books to the Hunger Games series and fell in love with Peeta. Sky on the other hand was team Gale. It was hilarious when they fought over this stuff. But i quickly shh-ed them. I actually like this movie. It was true that Sky couldn't cook to save her life, like yours featherly.

**(warning SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen or read the HG series) **By the time Rue was dying, all the girls-including me- were crying. Sam had his arm around Sky, and the same for me and A.j.. About 45 minutes later the movie was done. I knew the OF weren't heavy sleepers, so i was waiting for them to wake up any moment, but they didn't. They must be out cold, i guess. I could already tell what A.j was about to do.

"Guys, these people are Max's old flock. The ones who kicked her out," A.j. says. Alex looks at me like i did something wrong for not telling them.

"I already told you the story, and what they looked like," I said a little to loudly. Alex puts her hands up in a way to say calm your self.

I saw Nudge sit up and look alarmed about where she was and how she got here, out of my peripheral vision. I turn around to her when she gets up and walks over to me. She looks like wants to hug me, but isn't sure she wants to. Nudge hugs me anyway. I don't make any move to hug her back, even though she wasn't the one who really kicked me out. When she pulls away she has tears in her eyes,"M-max is that really y-you?" she asks me,"We thought you were dead," she continues.

"No," i answer quietly and shortly. I can see the hurt on her face.

"Where were you all this time?" Nudge asks, trying to get something out of me.

"She was taken by the School and experimented on, then she escaped with us," A.j. says motioning to my NF trying not to yell, before i could say anything. By that the rest of the OF was awake and looking at us. I felt Fang's dark eyes on me and i looked at him. The pressure in the room increased like someone dropped a 100 pound weight into the room. I didn't need to look at A.j. to tell he was glaring at Fang with everything he has. They were evenly matched in the freeze out glare department.

Fang kept looking at me, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. I was biting the inside of my cheek, its something i picked up over the last 2 years for when I'm nervous. I still had this thought running through my head; Where was Maya? I could just easily hack into his mind to find out, but i won't because I'm nice like that. Well at times anyway. Fang opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came out. Again. His hand came up to scratch the back of his head, like the way he does when he's at a loss for words.

The room was silent, that kind of silence that's heavier than normal silences. Ya know that feeling, dear reader? I guess you might not, oh well.

Fang opened his mouth and began to speak.

* * *

**Mwaahahahahaahahah a cliffy! I promise to post as soon as i get back from Tennessee this weekend! Or you guys can smack me if i don't. Well please don't make it that hard. Any way! Happy Valentines day! I'm sadly forever alone...*tear*. Please review! And if you ever have an idea please tell me, i might just need help. Again thank you for all the ideas you peoples gave me! Especially you KickbuttMaximum. **

**~ShelbyRide**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How are ya?! I'm sorry for not posting when i got home, i guess you can slap me then. But anyway! This might suck, (I literally sit at the computer waiting for an idea to hit me) but i don't want to keep you waiting any longer! I might be making new MR stories, I know what you're thinking: "If she can't even keep up with this one, why make more?!". But I has ideas in meh cranium! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR sadly. JP doesn't respond to threats very well, so i might have to steal it!**

* * *

I read what Fang was going to say before he said it, so i put a hand up,"I didn't come find you because for the strange reason you kicked me out! I didn't want to be there while Maya was! And yes, A.j. is my boyfriend, because i took calling my goddamn clone personally as a breakup!" I yelled at him, venom dripping from my every word. Especially the words clone and Maya. The look on Fang's face asked how i did that. Angel and the rest of my OF **(A/N I'm still going to do old flock as OF and New flock as NF, eh i'm lazy.)** looked at me. I looked away from Fang, walked past A.j. and the rest of my NF and straight out the door. I didn't need to be in there. I couldn't be in there, and with a big slam that said don't follow me, i was.

I unfurled my 14 feet of brown gravity defying wings and took off towards the spot i always go to when i want to be alone. I landed in a cave by the top of the water fall and folded my wings back. A sigh came out of my mouth as i looked at the flowing water. I heard someone land near the cave, actually two someones. Rocky and Alex came over to me, their wings still unfurled. I stood up and hugged them both. I needed it, surprisingly. They hugged me back and pulled away.

"You look like you need company," Rocky said with a slight laugh as she folded her black and navy blue streaked wings in. I smiled at her. Only Alex and Rocky would follow me, they aren't as scared of me. Sky, and Sam on the other hand are, A.j. just knows when i want to be alone. I assume that's why they didn't come with them, but i could be wrong. Alex pulled her white and silver wings in and sat down. motioning me and Rocky to sit by her.

Alex sighed,"Well, can you tell us what those guys names are again? Sorry we forgot," she asked me. I nodded in response.

"The strawberry blonde guy is Iggy, the little blonde boy and girl are the Gasman, or Gazzy, then Angel is his sister. Don't let her looks deceive you. Nudge was the first to wake up, and Fang is the dark looking guy, also my ex obviously," I mumbled the last part about Fang. Alex and Rocky nodded, but i could tell they heard the part i mumbled.

"Oh, so that's why A.j. looked so pissed when you stormed off," Rocky said out loud, not meaning to. She knew what i was about to do so she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "He promised me he won't fight that Fang guy, don't worry," she told me, but i knew that if Fang did anything, A.j. wouldn't hold back. I knew i should go back, but if i did, someone would be on the ground crying. That's probably another reason Alex came up here, she had issues stopping the pain when she started. Rocky just followed her. They always stick together, you either get both of em' or neither of em'.

I sighed again, and Alex put an arm around me for comfort. I looked up at her and she was smiling. She noticed my questioning look and said,"Remember Sky and Sam's first fight?" I laughed at the memory. I nodded. Then Rocky and Alex were laughing with me. Sky and Sam were fighting about who was the best character on Avatar the last air bender. Sky said Zuko, Sam said Sokka. **(Sorry if you guys haven't seen the show, so bare with me if you have no freaking idea on what i'm talking about)**. I disagreed with both of them, i thought Toph was the best. I mean who wouldn't like an earth bending badass? But anyway, it was hilarious for the first couple days, then we got tired of Sam screaming from the night mares Sky gave him. There was this one dream when an old Russian lady was yelling at him to eat his soup. Ah, the mind of Sky can be quite scary and funny. So that was how we found this place. Only Alex, Rocky and I slept here, A.j. tried to calm down Sam and Sky's emotions. It didn't work out so well, i came in one day and told them if they didn't stop i would take Sam's IPod away, and take Sky's diary and read it out loud to the whole flock. The fight ended in about 30 minutes.

When the laughs died down, i heard a snap. Instantly we were standing in a fighting stance and on the balls of our feet. That's when Ari came in the cave. He chuckled at us,"Long time no see Maxie. Oh nice to see you Alex, Rocky," he said with a wolfish grin. How did he know Alex and Rocky? Or how did they know him? I shrugged it off to myself before glaring at my half little brother. "Ouch, no hi for me sis?" Ari asked me. I stayed quite. Alex and Rocky already knew he was my brother. 3 more erasers came into the cave and looked at Ari for orders. "Get em', and remember Max is mine!" Ari told them. Instantly the other 3 were attacking Alex and Rocky. i watched as the one that came at Alex fell to the ground screaming in pain. I smiled at her, then her eyes got wide at something behind me. I turned around to have Ari's claws cut gashes in my stomach, i let out a scream. My claws extended from my finger nails and i quickly sliced Ari's arm. He yelped in pain and came at me again. Even though i was hurt (like Fang was on the beach), i moved fast throwing punches, and the best roundhouse kicks i could do at him, and cutting him with my razor sharp claws. He only landed a few punches, and cut up my right arm a little.

Soon Ari was on the ground passed out. I decked him with my last ounce of strength. Alex had already taken down two of the erasers, Rocky had used water bending to take hers into the water fall and freeze him. My shirt where i was cut the worse was soaked in blood. Alex ran over to me and caught me before i fell to the ground. "Max, I'm taking you back to the house," she told me. I nodded absent mindedly. Rocky and Alex supported my weight as they flew to the ground and walked into the house. Even though i was pretty out of it, i could feel the awkward when we got inside.

A.j. saw the blood first and ran over. He picked me up and laid me on the couch. He pecked my lips and i smiled weakly, he ran over to Alex and Rocky. "What happened?!" he asked/yelled. Alex explained it to him. I felt everyone from my OF staring at me, even Iggy. I felt wetness all around me, soon i passed out. Before everything went black i heard Iggy say to Fang,"Isn't that what Ari did to you?" Could Iggy see?

* * *

*Alex pov*

I saw Max pass out on the couch. I knew what she needed to fix a wound like that. Surgery, that was the only option. Rocky and i couldn't do it here, we couldn't even do it at all. I looked back at A.j., he was pacing around in a circle. I sighed and said,"I know you won't like it, but she has to get surgery. I can't do it myself." He instantly stopped and looked at me like i was crazy. I knew what he was thinking, how do we get Max to the ER in time. I glanced at Max again and saw the guy with strawberry blonde hair examining her. Iggy was his name i think. His hand passed right over Max's gash and it lingered there. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. He looked up at me. A.j. was right behind me, i knew he was having trouble controlling himself, so i pushed him over to Sam and Sky. They looked scared and pissed at the same time.

I made sure Sam and Sky started talking to A.j. before tuning my attention to this Iggy guy. "What the hell are you doing?" i asked. He glanced at Fang-i think that's his name- and then looked at me and shrugged. I mentally counted to ten.

"Fang got the same wound on a beach from Max's little brother, he almost died. If you want Max to live i suggest you take her to a hospital and try stopping the bleeding first," Iggy told me. i forgot to put pressure on the wound. Stupid! I walked away to get my medical supplies, but Iggy waved at me to come back. He had them i guess. I took out some gauze and lifted Max's shirt up. It was soaked in blood, there goes my top. I gasped at the 3 claw shaped gashes, they were worse than i expected. I got out some more heavy duty bandages and put them on the gashes. They already getting red in the middle. I sighed.

After that Iggy picked Max up and gave her to A.j.. A.j. nodded a thanks and all of us got up and started flying to the nearest hospital. Even Max's OF. Rocky and I flew the closest to A.j. in case we had to change out anything. I noticed the little blonde girl was flying close to us too. Max told me not to let her looks deceive us. I don't know why, but i trust Max with my life. And right now, hers is at risk. I looked behind me, the wind tousling my hair, and saw Max's OF except for Angel-again not sure if its her name-conversing and glancing at Max every once in a while. I shrugged and looked at Max, she was paler. We really need to hurry. If we don't Max would die.

* * *

**Hey, whatcha think? Like it, hate it? Have any advice or an idea? Please review! I love chu guys! No homo! But anyway, do i have some FAX lovers? I love FAX too, so if you want something to happen to MA.J. (Max and A.j.) i could go to FAX. But if you want to see how MA.J. plays out, then vote;**

**A. MA.J.**

**B. FAX**

**~ShelbyRide **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in so long! Pwease don't hate me. I was busy with volleyball tourneys, my team took third out of 25 other teams. And we're a C team! Respect! So on the MA.J. or FAX front, i got mainly keep MA.J. for a while then switch over to FAX and then a few keep it MA.J.. So you shall see what i have in store! Also school has been a pain in the ass lately. Again so sorry for not posting! I am sorry if this story isn't up to your requirements or mine for that matter, but here be da story enough of this crap! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own MR. JP obviously won't let me have it, so i'm out of luck. *sigh***

* * *

*A.j. POV*

I was trying to keep my cool while flying, because i couldn't -no i wouldn't- drop Max's limp body and i was freaking out on the inside. She was getting colder and paler by the minute. Shit. We really needed to find a hospital. Like as in now.

I felt eyes on me, well on Max really. UUUGGHHH! Why didn't i go to the cave when i heard a scream?! It sounded a little like Max's but i wasn't sure. I felt cold wetness on my arm and immediately knew it was blood without even looking. "Alex!" I called to Alex getting way more worried. If that was possible, i wasn't sure any more. Alex flew as close as she could without our wings getting tangled. She looked at Max and her eyes went a little wide. That is never a good sign, she always keeps her cool.

"Is it that bad?" i asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, land in that clearing down there," Alex said while motioning to the ground below us. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Max and her have always been close. I contained a sigh of frustration. Mostly at myself for not getting to Max in time. For not flying faster. For everything i could've done but didn't. I started my decent towards the clearing with everyone following my lead.

I landed silently and laid Max under a tree. I sat next to her as Alex and Rocky came over to me medical bag in hand. Rocky lifted Max's shirt up that was now soaked in blood and was about to change her bandages when the strawberry blonde guy came up and stopped her. I was about to go ballistic but controlled myself. Alex looked at him and smiled slightly. He looked at her and smiled as well. Ah, za seed of love haz been , he whispered something to Alex and she nodded. Iggy -i think that's his name- knelt next to Max's pale body. He gently placed a hand on the gashes and his hand glowed brightly. Not a special color, just glowing. When he took the hand away and Max's wound was just three long scars. I sat there mouth open and wide eyed all i could do was nod in thanks.

"You're welcome," Iggy said and walked back over to the little group he was in. Alex was grinning and looking at Iggy. I inwardly groaned to myself. I would feel bad for the guy when Rocky grilled him. A smile crept on my face at the thought.

A feeling of someone touching my arm brought me back from my thoughts. I looked and saw who was attached to the hand, i smiled wider and kissed her. Max was awake. I didn't kiss her too hard, because she just woke up. Max kissed back then pulled away grinning. I could tell she was weak from blood loss though. Tears came to my eyes, i thought i had lost her.

Sam and Sky ran over from their spots by a tree. They hugged Max tightly and she hugged back. Max was still pale when she tried to stand up, i gently pushed her back down. She glared at me, but i didn't care. She was awake and weak and needed rest.

Movement behind me made me turn around. I saw Max's OF. That Nudge girl walked up to Max and i let her. I have no idea why though.

* * *

*Max POV*

I woke up with a start. I felt so close to death, i was sure i had seen the so called light. My first sight was Alex smiling at Iggy as he walked back to my OF and A.j. watching. A smile crept on his face, that's when i put a hand on his arm to let him know i was there and awake. He turned to me and smiled wider before kissing me gently. I kissed back then pulled away. Tears formed in his eyes, but i decided to not say anything.

Sam and Sky ran over and hugged me. I tried to stand, but A.j. gently pushed me back to the ground. I glared the best i could at him. That's when i saw my OF approach me. Nudge was the first to come over and hug me tightly. I slowly hugged back. It wasn't her that kicked me out anyway, it was Angel. Nudge pulled away smiling, probably because i hugged back. Something told me Iggy had done something by the way he was grinning at me. I didn't think i could speak yet so i sent him a thought saying 'What did you do?'. He looked shocked at first then thought back 'i healed you. We all got some new powers like you obviously'. Oh hell, i decided to forgive them. Well except Angel. Fang was slowly coming over to me. I looked to A.j. but he wasn't doing anything except looking at Fang as he came over.

He decided not to go any closer and went back to stand by Gazzy. I sighed and stood up ignoring A.j.'s protest for me to sit down. I walked over and stopped about a foot away from the OF. "Look, i forgive most of you guys. If you don't have a place to live or stay at, i guess you can stay at my place. But if you screw up again you're out. Got it?" I said to them. They all smiled at me. Well Fang just slightly smiled. I chuckled and felt Angel trying to get into my head. I looked at her and put up my mind blocks. She sighed not being able to get in. I smiled victoriously.

"I missed you, Max," Gazzy said to me. I hugged him, maybe a little too hard because he winced and pulled away.

"Sorry, I'll explain it to you later," I said to them.

A scream pierced the air. I spun around and saw Rocky being held by the throat by an Eraser. More came in and everyone was fighting. It didn't last long before i was hit in the head and passed out. Before everything went black, Ari shoved my NF and OF into a van. Probably going to the school.

* * *

**So sorry this kinda sucked. I just wanted to get a story out there to ya. And do you want Iggy and Alex to be a thing? I know Max forgiving the old flock is so out of character for her, but just deal with it. i do enjoy cliffies, i know you don't but i do. any way please review even if you hated it. Sorry to ask, but can you guys give me an idea? I've been brain dead lately. **

**~ShelbyRide**


	7. Character contestAuthors note

**Hey guys its me! I wanted to do something that involves 4 new characters (2 girls 2 boys). I won't tell you the plot. They need to at least be bird kids, they can have other combos in them. Like a chimera if you want. You can send in more than one but it has to be through PM. I won't except it through the comments for 1 reason, because people can copy your idea. So be creative and very detailed! I shall give you a format to go on! Ha Ha! I feel like i'm helping you out now! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Face: **

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body:**

**Weight: **

**Wings/powers: **

**Personality: **

**Description (like what they usually wear or their fave thing ect.):**

**Background (it can be as dramatic as you want, or they can have an unknown one):**

**Weapon(s) (like a knife or a sword maybe a gun but not a bazooka or machine gun):**

**Fighting skill: (like good, bad, Chuck Norris level, non existent)**

**Again good luck and let the most creative win! Now don't be saying i broke any rules by doing this! I will go to your house and make Alex inflict pain on you! Not really i was just kidding! Or was i o.O? You have until April 5th and I'll PM the winner! Oh guys i forgot, check the reviews cuz I'll respond to your questions if i can't in a story.**

**~ShelbyRide **


	8. Chapter 5

**Herro! i feel like a ass hat for not posting in so long! Yes, i did just say ass hat. That's like worse than a regular ass. Just explaining. I've been having some serious writers block. I have chosen three out of four characters! I'll bring them into the story one chappie at a time. Well, except for the bro/sis pair, they come in together. But in this chapter comes in with KickButtMaxRide character Danger (sorry if i got your user wrong!). Again so sorry for not posting! And for those of you who haven't checked out my other MR story "The Gang's Noobie" please do! **

**Disclaimer: I no own nothsing MR related! Only my characters from my brain! I also don't own any thing from Insurgent by Veronica Roth! (I use something from it in here)**

* * *

*MaxPOV*

I awoke with my head throbbing. It was almost like the times when i had those brain attacks. Almost, but not quite. I slowly sat up with darkness surrounding me like a wool blanket, itchy and uncomfortable. I had to blink my eyes multiple times to clear my blurry vision. When i did, i saw my OF and my NF lying on the ground of a car (i think). I immediately started counting heads, and came up with one extra. Hm, that's strange. But not really, knowing the School, they probably picked up an extra mutant.

When i felt a hand on my arm i snapped around, ready to fight, but quickly softened my look when i saw it was A.j.. He smiled weakly at me, and i forced one back. "Hey," i croaked, my voice rusty from lack of use. He pulled me into a hug, and i slowly wrapped my arms back around him. Yeah, yeah, i'm not the huggy type still, old habits die hard.

When we pulled back i was smiling for real, not forced. That's what A.j. does to me, no matter what he can make me smile like an idiot. His black eyes stared into mine like he was searching my soul. "Are you ok?" A.j. asks me. I give a short nod, not wanting to dwell on it. Other than my headache i am ok.

"Yeah, are you?" i ask, genuine concern lacing my voice. He gives the same response to me as i did him. One of his tan hands come up and move a piece of hair from my eyes. Then i lean into him and kiss him. He puts one of his hands on my back and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. I kiss back fiercely, as does he. We pull away, and I'm glad to see he's just as breathless as me.

I hear a throat clearing and my head snaps around to the source. Its Alex. She's smirking at us, and i scowl back at her. "Daaaaamn, we're all unconscious here and Max decides to get her freak on," I hear another voice say. Sky. I feel the blush creep up my neck. A.j. chuckles at me and at what Sky said.

Alex start cracking up, "I knew there was a reason i liked you, Sky!" she says while laughing her ass off. I glare at the both of them, and they aren't phased by it. They've gotten used to my glare i guess.

"Who's getting their what on?" Sam asks, deciding to join the party. I groan and A.j. puts an arm around me. That makes me feel better, but not much. Sky gets up and maneuvers herself around some still unconscious bodies and goes straight to her boyfriend.

"Max and A.j. here were getting their freak on while the rest of us aren't conscious, and i had to wake up just to point that out to them," Sky tells Sam rather smugly. Sam pulls Sky into him and kisses her. She doesn't have time to retaliate before the van comes to a stop, throwing those who are standing to the ground and causing some of the unconscious people to stir. Eventually the unconscious ones wake up and look around. When i look back to Sky and Sam i see her sprawled across his lap in a rather embarrassing position.

Alex and the now conscious Rocky start cracking up, and soon everyone else is joining in, except the stranger who was just 4ft from me. When the van doors fly open, Sky is nine shades of red and Sam is smirking while the rest of us are coughing to disguise our laughter. Erasers come into the van looking at us like we all grew arms out of our asses, and roughly picks us all up. I keep glancing at the strange girl and notice she is very curvy, tall and lean like the rest of us, she has beautiful wavy dark and light brown hair with some blonde streaks in it. Her brown eyes are like a werewolf's in the moon light. They look quite deadly, actually, but i get lost in them. She looks pretty, but also very lethal.

We all get carried to cages and they throw us in, two in one cage. Now, you may be saying "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM CARRY YOU?!", well the answer to that is; there's a time to fight and a time to go with the flow. No matter how evil and sick that flow is.

A.j. and i are in one cage, Sam and Sky in another, Alex and Iggy in another, Rocky and Fang in one, Gazzy and Angel in one other cage, Nudge and the mystery girl in one more. The girl was wearing a plain black t-shirt now stained with blood, some jeans, and some black converse. Another Fang and Rocky like person.

I almost choke on the antiseptic and chemical smell. A door flies open and i recognize that face, its Jeb's. The man who claims to be my father, the man who made me the weapon i am today. He stops in front of A.j. and I's cage and opens it. He opened it wide enough to let me and A.j. out. As soon as I'm out i extend the claws on my right hand and slash at his face with them. My claws go through his skin like a knife does to butter.

When he cries out and brings a hand to his now bloody cheek, i feel smug that i did it to him. So what if he's my father? He's still saton on earth. I retract my claws and Alex makes a cat call noise. That gets a laugh out of me and A.j. as Erasers help Jeb and take us down the row of cages at the same time. We take too many turns and too many hallways for me to keep count, so i stop counting after about 88. I'll never remember them all anyway. We stop outside a big metal door and wait for Erasers to open it.

We all walk in and i see a metal table with a heart rate monitor next to it. "Get her on the table," Jeb says to no one in particular, sounding very bored. As soon as Erasers grab me, i start to struggle as best i can, which believe me is a hell of a lot, but they always seem to stay just out of range of my foot when i lash out. One fur ball slams me on the table, knocking the wind out of me. Two other Erasers hold me down while another can fasten the black straps tightly on me.

Jeb comes over to me with a black box. "What the hell are you going to do to me?" I say with as much venom i can muster. He looks at me rather boredly and pulls a syringe out of the black box. The liquid in the syringe is tinted grey.

"Max, this isn't about you really, its about _him_," Jeb say motioning with his head to a held back A.j.. He's about to torture me so he can get something from A.j..

"What does he want to know?" I ask A.j.. He looks at me then shakes his head and sends a thought saying 'Not now, it's about my past.' I nod in response. I get a little mad, but i understand. He doesn't talk about his past that much. When the NF had a night when we all told something if not all about our pasts. A.j. didn't say too much, and from what i could tell, his face looked painful when he talked about the stuff he did say.

"We could've just tortured you to get the information, but somehow we knew that you wouldn't break so easily. So, we figured if we inject Max with this serum then you would spill your information," Jeb says looking at A.j.. When Jeb said serum, he tapped the syringe with a fingernail, and then continues. "I'll explain what the serum is supposed to do. It accesses the amygdala part of the brain. Which is responsible for the fear part of you brain. The serum creates a hallucination based off your worse fears. Fear, is more powerful than pain, so is there anything you want to say to Max before i inject her?"

A.j. tightens his lips into a straight line.

Jeb puts the tip of the needle on a spot on my neck and pushes the plunger down until nothing is left in it.

It begins with the pounding of a heart. I am not sure it's mine, but i think it is. My heart races, the heart rate monitor is going crazy, mimicking my own heart. And it keeps getting faster and faster. Sweat gathers in my palms and behind my knees. I have to gasp in order to breathe. That's when the screaming begins. I. Can't. Think.

* * *

I can see A.j. fighting against the Erasers holding him by the door.

I hear a scream i recognize as Alex's next to me. I wrench my head to look at her, but she isn't there. I keep screaming, my throat is almost raw. The tiles of the floor turn into members of the OF and NF and some are Erasers. As the Erasers walk up to the NF and OF, they slash my family with their claws. My OF and NF fall to the ground bleeding faster than i could imagine, and my screaming gets louder.

"Max," A.j. says by the door where he was before as the bodies of my family disappear. I look at him and he has a knife in his hand. He turns the blade point to his stomach and presses the point to his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop!" I yell at him.

He smiles slightly and says,"This is for you." He pushes the blade into his stomach farther. Blood slowly pours out of his wound and stains his shirt. Tears start to stream down my face. And i barely cry in front of people. Ever. I arch my back up against the restraints as far as they'll let me go. Another sob rips itself from my throat.

Then a stern voice says,"Sedative." I feel another needle in my neck, and the hallucinations stop. I sob with relief, instead of grief. For a few minutes all i do is sob. My sobs fill the quite room.

"Let me go," A.j. says,"I won't tell you until you let me go to her." He continues, his voice sounds ragged and raspy. I blink fast to clear the tears from my eyes and i look at him. His arms have claw marks and red marks from where the erasers held him back.

"Very well," Jeb says. I a second i feel A.j. at my side. He kisses me lightly, and i start to cry again. He's ok, he isn't dead. The sedative works faster than expected and i fall asleep

* * *

*A. *

I watch as Max falls asleep. It was killing me to see her like she was when that asshole, Jeb injected her. I know the information he wants to know. He wants to know about my brother...

* * *

**Again guys i am so sorry for not posting in so long! Don't hate me! I'll try and update more often! I swear! Anyway! R&R!**

~**ShelbyRide**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i am so sorry for not posting in so long! I could say i have a life outside of FF ( I mean i do), but i was just stuck. I don't know where the plot was going, but i do now! You shall find out! Sorry if this chappie sucks ass it might be a filler, i don't know! And sorry about the last one, it was more of a filler than anything. I'm only 13 so, sorry if my writing sucks! Also check out my new story Academy Days! It's a crossover between a few stories, but mainly MR and 100% Wolf. If i don't post in a while just check out my profile near the top/middle area! Its full of stuff cause I've been busy copying and pasting crap to it! To the story! I know none of you read this probably...oh well...I know you'll all hate me. But I'm saying screw it to the contest. Not a lot of you sent in characters, and no one sent in guy OC's. So, in other words, I'll keep the new character i put in last chapter. I feel so bad about this. I really do, don't hate me for those of you have sent in characters...**

**Disclaimer: Is James Patterson a 13 year old female red head with diabetes? Nah, i didn't think so either...SO I AIN'T HIM! I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

You know when you wake up and think when you were tortured in a lab because your boyfriend has some information that crazy egotistical scientists want was a dream and you expect to wake up in your bed and _not_ a dog crate? You mean you don't? Hm, guess my life is crazier than i make it look. Oh well, that was how i felt when i woke up with everything aching. I leaned up against the side of A.j. and I's cage.

A.j. looked like he had been crying, and as i look around i saw that everyone in my NF looked like they had been crying as well. "Why were you all crying?" i croaked out into the awkward silence so thick you would have trouble to cut it with a knife. At this point everyone-even the new girl in Nudge's cage-were looking at me. It's like their eyes were burning a hole into my head.

"Max...we heard your screams all they way down here. And Iggy told me you would never scream that loud during an experiment unless they were killing you or something. Then when they brought your limp body back in here with A.j. looking like he just fought off a whole pack of Erasers, we thought you were dead or dying again. What did they even do to you? A.j. wouldn't tell us," Alex said in a whisper just loud enough for all of us to hear. She must have been worried because Alex usually won't say that much in ten minutes let alone one. I looked at A.j. to confirm Alex's words. He had the same claw marks on his arms but there were bruises so dark they were almost black and a few new gashes.

"A.j. what did they do to you?" I asked with concern lacing my worn out voice. He just shook his head. I tightened my lips into a straight line out of frustration. Why wouldn't he just talk to me like we always used to do? Since i knew he wouldn't say anything i continued,"Well, they injected this weird serum into my neck and the next thing i knew i was scared out of my mind...I saw things that would mentally scar anyone..."I said that last part quietly enough so no one would hear me. But i knew A.j heard me when he gently hugged me.

'Would they just tone it done a_ little bit_?!' I heard a thought from someone. I think it came from Fang. I turned to look at him. His jaw was tight and his lips were in a straight line. I stifled a giggle and turned back to A.j.. A jealous annoyed Fang, who would've thought...

"Well...how about we get acquainted with each other then," Rocky said from her and Fang's cage after another moment of the dreaded awkward silence. I chuckled a bit and nodded, then the others nodded in agreement after me. "Ok, so who wants to go-" Rocky was interrupted before she could continue.

"I vote Max's old flock!" Sam and Sky yelled together. I laughed, despite how much it hurt my head. I heard every one of the members of the OF groan with various levels of hatred of this idea.

"I'll go first!" Iggy yelled enthusiastically, getting a giggle from Alex. Which earned her a raised eyebrow-ed look from me. "Alright then...well 6 months after Max was kicked out-which i'm so sorry about, just putting it out there-i got my sight back. Then i got the power to heal, and see feelings. Like the color around your body when you feel them. I'm Iggy by the way if you people don't know that yet!" he continued. I nodded, smiling a little bit.

"I'm The Gasman! Or also known as Gazzy! After Max left, i didn't get any new powers! Nada! It wasn't fair i tell you," Gazzy said with a very distasteful look. I chuckled when Sky asked "Why the Gasman?" and Gazzy of course showed us all why.

"I'm Nudge. I love love love fashion! And i got the power to use Earth to my advantage." The girl in her cage looked like she would've rather be anywhere but here. Well, we all were wanting that anyway.

"I'm Angel. I can read minds already and i didn't get any new powers either."

"I'm Fang. I can turn invisible if I'm still for a while, and now i can turn invisible when i want to."

"Alrighty! I'll go next! I'm Alex. I'm quite smart in the medical field and i was kidnapped by the School at age 14 with Rocky over here. Then i met Max and we escaped with her. I can inflict pain with one look and can control you." Alex finished with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm Rocky. Pretty much the same thing as Alex. Except i can control the elements and shape shift. Others to!"

"I'm Sky. I grew up in the School since i was nine. I met Max before we escaped. I can clone myself and make you see things that aren't there and not see things that are there. Oh, and in case you're wondering, this hot guy in my cage is taken by none other than moi! So back off bee-otches!"

"Yo! I'm Sam! I grew up in the School since i can remember. I didn't know any of you guys existed until i was four-teen. I can make force fields and my skin hard as a diamond."

"I'm A.j.. I was kidnapped by the School at age 4. Met these guys three months before we escaped. I can calm you down with a thought or when i enter a room, and i can influence you by touch. This fine lady in my cage is taken by none other than me, so keep your hands and other...parts...to yourself." I blushed at A.j.'s last words.

"Well, most of you already know me. I'm Max. I did get some lion DNA mixed in with the bird one. Which means I'm stronger, faster, and a bit more graceful. I can also extend claws. I got some new powers including, being a telepath, making things i need appear, and controlling the weather. Especially lightning." I finished with a wink. As I looked around i saw some of my OF's mouths open so much they were about to catch flies. I grinned at them all but mischievously.

A.j. kissed my forehead and i smiled up at him,"I love you." He smiled back and instead of answering, kissed my lips, long and sweet. I pulled away, blushing, hearing a whistle and an annoyed throat clearing.

That girl in Nudge's cage sighed,"I suppose I'll introduce myself. I'm Danger, and yes before you ask, that really is my real name i gave myself. I grew up in the School in Virgina and broke out other mutants as well as myself, at 13. I trained them to live on their own for a year, then taught myself how to use a bow and arrow. Those damn Erasers broke it before they took me with you guys. I have no idea why they wanted me back...but i can control your body just by looking into your eyes. I also have an escape plan," Danger finished with a satisfied smirk. Her voice was soft, almost melodic, but at the moment she sounded cold and mean. She most likely didn't trust us yet, but i can fix that.

"Well? What _is_ your plan, if i may ask?" Nudge asked, trying to match Danger's cold hard voice. Danger turned her brown eyes that almost glowed in the semi darkness of the School's lab, on her.

"If you _must_ know. I'll need...Max, Sky, Alex, Rocky and Fang-those_ are_ your names, right?" she asked after explaining. The ones who's names Danger called out-including me-nodded. She continued on,"So, with that. I thought Max and I could break out of our cages, then break the rest of you out. Sky and Rocky will make a distraction for the Whitecoats and Erasers ,who will probably have already be here by that point in time. Alex, Fang, Max and I will try and hold the Erasers off while the rest of you run and fly away back to the clearing. It'll be our rendezvous point, once we get there-and we will get back there-we'll haul ass away to a new place in case they search for us. Which I am 99.9% sure they will. I think we should comense our plan by tomorrow at the earliest, two days from now if we have to at the latest. How does that sound?"

My eyes widened a bit at her plan. Danger really thought it out, and chose people who she can use to the fullest. I think i like her.

**(Don't mind me, just a line break here doing what us line breaks do)**

After a few hours of discussing and working out the very few kinks in Danger's plan, everyone went to sleep. Everyone except A.j. and I. We sat up and 'talked' (using telepathy so we didn't disturb anyone). **(The mind power stuff is going to be underlined and in italics) **

_**Max:**'A__.j.,__ what did Jeb want to know when he tortured me?'_I sent a thought to my boyfriend who had his arm hooked around my shoulders. His face shut down from the loving expression he only showed me.

_**A.j**.:'I don't want to talk about it' _

**_Max:_**_'Why won't you just talk to me? Like we used to? I miss that' _

_**A.j.: **__'Damn it, Max. Don't make me feel worse.'  
_

**_Max: _**_'Then just talk to me. That's all.' _

**_A.j.:_**_'Fine...for you and only you. Jeb...he wanted to know about my brother, Blake. But i called him Blade for an "incident" with a scalpel and an Eraser. He's my twin. We were like yin and yang, where i left off, he picked up in. He was the overprotective brother, he gave me advice and always defended me when the Whitecoats took me for an experiment, he loved me like i was the only thing that would ever matter to him. Then...that all changed after they took him for another experiment that he didn't come back from for a week. He started letting them take me for experiments, stopped being protective, stopped caring about me. He became bitter and his powers increased greatly. Then two years before i met you guys, they transferred Blade to somewhere else.' _

**_Max:_**_'Oh my god. I'm sorry about that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?' _

**_A.j.:_**_'It was too painful to talk about. And Jeb wanted to know if i knew where he was and if he was coming after me, because he apparently escaped where ever the hell he was taken to. I didn't know anything. Let's get to sleep.' _

I nodded and hid the shock i felt deep down. Not only could A.j. calm you down, but he could sense other emotions you felt. He couldn't control them just yet. I closed my eyes and rested my head on A.j.'s shoulder. I waited until i felt his body relax with the pleasure of sleep before i slowly drifted off into my own peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**(Hey, it's me again. Mr. Line Break!)**

I woke up to someone calling my name. My eyes that were incrusted with sleep, drifted open slowly to see Jeb outside of my cage. I rubbed to sleep from my eyes and climbed over A.j., out of the cage. A smug smirk crept on my face when Jeb backed up, just out of my lunging reach. The place where i slashed his face had three medium sized gashes that looked red and angry. It kind of made me proud that i could make a grown man scared of me. Well, not exactly scared, but at least submissive.

Jeb shut the cage door and walked over to Danger who was already awake, watching us with her cold and deadly brown eyes. But today they were slightly warmer when she turned them on me. Only slightly, but that was still enough to show she was warming up to me, or us really, the Flock I mean. Jeb opened her cage and Danger climbed over a now awake Nudge. Danger took her place next to me as Jeb closed her cage and started walking somewhere i didn't know. Erasers were soon flanking either side of Danger and I, like they came out of the shadows.

When we got to where we were going, Jeb held a door open motioning for us to go in. I was greeted with a sterile and almost blinding white room with a table with multiple different colored chemicals and two tables with restraints on them. Oh great..another experiment.

Jeb turned to Danger and I, a slight smile on his face,"You two are the most successful recombined experiments the School has ever seen. Well, Danger from the Virgina branch and Maximum from the Death Valley branch. And you don't even know the best part...yet. But you will, soon. "

'_Her name is Maximum?'_ I heard Danger think. I thought back, _'Yeah, and yours is Danger. Got a_ problemo?' I saw her eyes barely widen, then they went from being slightly warm to deadly once more when she looked at Jeb.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? Why should we care?" Danger spits at him, giving a death glare that was just as good as mine, if not better. Then what she did next surprised Jeb, even me. She hit him square in the jaw, forcing his head to loll back for a moment. Jeb cried out and signaled Erasers to hold her back. I grinned at Danger. If we actually get out of here alive, and if she wants to, I'll offer if she wants to join my Flock.

When Jeb looked at us again he shook his head disapprovingly and made a clicking noise with his tongue,"You should learn to show respect to your _father_, Danger." _What?!_ She's my sister, possibly even full sister...? How can that be? I looked at Danger once more, examining her face more closely. She was doing the same for me. Danger's eyes were exactly like mine, even down to the shape, except hers were slightly brighter and prettier. Her face was similar to mine, her hair was way more complex compared to mine, but the brown areas and some of the blonde were the exact same. SO it was very possible. She looked almost identical to me, but there were differences. Like her nose was slightly longer, her ears were smaller, and she was shorter. But only by an inch at most.

Danger looked away from my face and to Jeb's,"Is she my full sister? If so, who's my supposed mother?" Jeb just looks at her before answering.

"Yes, she is your full sister. Your mother is Valencia Martinez," he said, a bit of boredom lacing in his voice. I had a question, well two actually.

"Does Mom know about her?" I ask, motioning to Danger. Jeb shook his head no, so i continued,"How did she end up in Virgina when i was in California?"

Jeb looked at me, then thought a moment before answering,"We were going to raise you two together. But, most twins that were here ended up either one of them being dead or, transferred to another place after a _special _experiment, so i sent Danger to Virgina's School before they could discover the egg accidentally separated after fertilization." My eyes widened a bit. Twins...just like A.j. and his brother Blake or Blade, whatever.

"Just like A.j. and Blake?" I asked giving my own special death glare, causing Jeb to flinch a little.

"Ah, yes. I remember those two. They grew up in this branch actually. But it isn't about them, it is about you two," Jeb stated with a far away look in the beginning. I narrowed my eyes at him before he continued,"When you two were separated, the Virgina branch created Danger to be your one and only equal. But in ways, she is better, and in others you are better." He walked over to the two tables with restraints on them and motioned for Erasers to bring Danger and I to them. We both struggled, managing to kick the Erasers hoisting us over them in the stomachs. They doubled over, but never let go of us. One of the nameless Erasers slammed me down on the table, knocking the wind out me. I looked over at Danger, feeling a strange new feeling about her like i feel for my Flock. She looked at me, the same look of confusion on her face as mine. I smiled slightly at her, and she returned it, surprisingly. The moment was interrupted when i felt the restraints tightening around my wrist and ankles. Leather. I can't break out of that easily. Escape wasn't going to be easy. _No! Don't think that way, Max!, _I thought/yelled to myself.

I had no idea what Jeb was about to do, but he inserted IV's into our wrists. Not 2 minutes later i felt drowsy. I wanted nothing more than to shut my eyes. But something inside me screamed not to just yet. I looked at my sister on the table next to me.

_'Well, I guess that escape plan will have to wait a little bit longer__.'_ I sent a thought to Danger and she smiled weakly before nodding slowly. I noticed her face was softer, her beautiful brown eyes soft and warm. Those were the last things i saw before my heavy eye lids drifted closed and i let the black wave of sleep drag me into its under toe.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? R&R! Love you guys for being so patient with me! I have a summer camp to go to on Sunday! It's just for a week! So, I'll try and update my other stories as well as this one! I just always get writers block so easily i want to kill someone! Anyway, till next time! ****Scream at the plants! Stare at strangers and make them quite uncomfortable! Have a raging party all night long! I highly recommend that last one! ;) I made this one extra long for you guys by the way! Be happy!  
**

**~ShelbyRide**

**Oh! Eat some cheese while you're at it! Bye now!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, i just got back from a diabetic camp called camp Kudzu. I love that place! So fun! And a shout out to KickbuttMaximum! She (at least i assume you're a she, i don't know.) has helped me so much by giving me an outline for the chapter and i appreciate it! Do you guys know how happy i get when i see like ten emails saying people are either now following this story, following me, or reviewed? Well, lets just say my sister looks at me and says "I know i didn't give you that many pain killers" (yeah, I fell out of a tree.) because I'm smiling so much and doing a weird happy dance. I love you guys! And please review it up! Criticism is welcome! Also, tell me what you hate, what you love and if I've been jumping a bit too much. K? Good.  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now!**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

I awoke-I'm saying that a lot now, aren't I?-to bright lights. A hand was gently shaking me back into consciousness. When my eyes, finally snapped open, I saw Danger-my full sister, i had just found out-and what seems like an arena. By arena, i _really_ mean a big room with a few tables, a maze and some equipment i didn't know the name of or what they did.

Danger pulled me up from my lying position on the ground. My muscles protested the thought of standing, but i ignored it and stood anyway. A shiver went through me when i felt a breeze, that's when i noticed my clothing. A white thin tank top-thankfully i have a sports bra on-and some white short shorts that barely covered my butt, and bare feet. When i looked at my sister, i noticed she was wearing the same thing. We were both shivering a bit from the cold.

A cracking noise came from somewhere and i recognized it to be static. My head snapped to the source of the sound when i saw a camera and an intercom. _"Max, Danger. So nice of you two to finally wake up. We just need you to comply with some tests, and then we'll let you go back to your cages." _A voice said, with fake niceness coming from the intercom. Wait...i recognized that voice.

Jeb.

Why wouldn't it be him? What kind of tests were we supposed to be doing anyway? We'll find out soon enough.

Danger looked at me, not quite fear flashing through her brown eyes, but more like dread. Her face sure as hell didn't show it though. Then we apparently got the same idea when Jeb asked us both to unfurl our wings so we could start testing.

We both looked straight at the camera-which I'm sure they're using to watch us with-and gave them the bird. She looked at me with a smirk that was almost like Fang's. I stifled a laugh, barely.

"Great minds think a like, apparently," I mused to my sister who was now trying to hold in her own laughter.

_"Enough! Just unfurl your wings, and the sooner we start the sooner we can finish..."_ Jeb said, I could just imagine him rubbing his temples out of frustration. Just like he did back at the 'E' house when Fang and Iggy got into fights over something stupid.

I chuckled and stared straight into the camera,"Fine Jeb. What do we just have to do?" I heard a whooshing sound and saw that Danger had unfurled her wings. They were like a vultures, black near the bottom and white near the top. They were just as long as mine, about 15ft. I nodded at her, impressed. Then, i unfurled my own gravity defying wings. Danger looked at me once more. It was all in her eyes. Don't do well on the tests no matter what they decide to dish out. I nodded in agreement.

_"Thank you. Now, walk to the far end of the room and you'll find a wind tunnel," _Jeb told us with a big amount of annoyance in his voice. Even though we did as he told us, we did take our sweet time getting there. Sure enough, there was a wind tunnel.

"_Start flying," _a new voice that was thick in an Asian accent commanded. I looked around to see where they were watching us from, and on the wall to my left sure enough there was an intercom and a camera identical to the ones in the main room. Danger sighed dramatically and flapped her powerful wings and was soon enough flying. I followed her lead and was flying up to meet my sister who was almost touching the ceiling. It still feels weird calling her that when we've only just discovered each others own existence.

We hovered next to each other, close enough where our wings touched. _"All you have to do is stay aloft," _the voice commanded once again. That's when the wind started blowing strong enough to knock me out of the sky. If i was an ordinary human, i would've fallen, but since I'm not, I didn't. All I did was falter and drop a few inches. Danger stayed where she was, unfazed by the sudden wind. I turned and faced the wind head on so my wings could catch the air currents. My sister followed my lead, flying right next to me. We only flapped occasionally.

The wind speed increased a couple of notches. We easily stayed aloft for the next few minutes. They increased the wind speed greatly this time to where it cause both Danger and I to sink a foot or two. 'Danger, wanna start screwing up now?' I asked in her mind. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, not looking at me. We started to falter greatly in our flying and eventually had to fold our wings in so we could land. And not gracefully either.

A crackle of static rang out over the wind tunnel. _"Now, now Maximum, Danger we all know you can fly way better than that. But, if you don't want to cooperate then that's ok as well I guess," _this time Jeb's voice said, disappointment lacing his voice. I hid my smug smirk by looking down. _"Go back to where you saw the maze and put on the shoes we have laid out for you," _Jeb finished_. _Notice he didn't say please.

Taking our time, we walked to the maze and slipped on the peculiar shoes. They were like flip-flops but were extremely thick, and had an ankle brace.

_"Finish the maze as fast as you can," _the Asian sounding voice said. The longer we stood there, the shoes started heating up. I took the lead at the entrance. The walls were stone and as soon as we stepped inside a metal door clicked closed behind us. I kept walking, not bothering to see if Danger was following. Where else could she go? After a while of walking we came to an intersection. Two ways. One for each of us.

"I'll go this way," Danger said as she walked by me to my left. I nodded and went to the right. The more I walked I thought i was on the right path. As I came to where i thought would be the exit there was a dead end. I stopped walking, ignoring the burning sensation on my feet. Smirking, I sat down and the burning increased. I could take pain, so this wasn't really much to deal with, but the longer I sat there the more the burning became unbearable. Ignoring it as much as I could, I yawned and pretended to check out my nails knowing they're watching my every move.

Suddenly the burning became worse, way worse. I chocked back a whimper of pain, and let me tell you I don't usually whimper over things, so this had to have been bad. Still sitting there trying to hold back cries of pain that threatened to rip itself from my throat, Danger's voice rang out like a bell,"Max! I found the exit!"

"Alright! I'll be there soon!" I yelled back, unable to keep the pain from my voice.

"You ok?" she asks, still yelling.

"Yeah! Just peachy," I reply. The burning on my feet finally subdues a bit as I get to the end of the left path Danger took. Eventually I see Danger waiting for me by a door. She gives me slight smile, opening the door with ease. As soon as we get out of the door I let out a sigh of relief. I practically rip off the shoes of hell, Danger following pursuit. 'How long do you think we were in there?' I ask in my sister's mind.

'About 15 20 minutes.' She replies. I give a nod, sighing.

**(Line break here doing what us line breaks do best!)**

The last test left Danger and I unconscious. When I woke up I was in another pristine white room with a single window leading to another room and a metal chair with restraints. In the other room the lights turned on and I saw Fang in a metal chair, but wires attached almost everywhere. My eyes widened at the sight. No. No, no, no, no! Not to Fang they won't! I instantly ran to the window and started pounding on it as hard as I could. Damn plexiglass and your unbreakable-ness!

My head snapped around to the door opening and Erasers coming in. I sighed, giving up. They came over and practically threw me into the chair and fastening the restraints. Fang made eye contact with me, and I nodded. We both knew what was going to happen.

*FLASHBACK* **(Takes place when Max and Fang are eight)**

_The Erasers came to get me from my cage about a day after Fang was taken for experimenting. Roughly one grabbed me and almost pushed me down the hall into a room with a window leading to another dark room. I saw a metal chair with restraints and wires. _

_The Eraser strapped me down to the chair and attached the wires to various places on my body. I looked around frantically, searching for some way to escape even though I knew there was no escape. The light in the other room turned on and I saw Fang strapped down to a metal chair, just like me. The only exception, he had no wires. _

_I saw Whitecoat say something to Fang, and thanks to my trusty mouth reading skills she said,"This will teach you not to resist experimentation anymore." Hm, wonder what that's all about. About three minutes later I felt an electric shock that was continuous for a moment. I resisted the urge to cry out in pain, but my face must have showed it because Fang's eyes got wider. The pain slowly ebbed away after it stopped for a moment.  
_

_The electric shock got more intense by a lot and this time I did cry out. Before my eyes closed I saw Fang get a worried look and start trying to break out of the restraints. The current stopped for a moment and I took gulping breaths. That didn't last long before the electric current got stronger once more and lasted a bit longer than the other two times. I clenched my fists, nails digging in to my palms deep enough to draw blood, as I let out a small scream. _

_About twenty minutes later I was screaming non-stop, as was the electric current coursing through my body like the blood that ran through my veins. The current once again got stronger and I eventually passed out, much to my relief. Before everything went black I heard Fang yell,"MAX!" _

_The next time I opened my eyes I was unable to move, and in intense pain. I let out a small, low moan of pain. "Max?" I heard a scared voice whisper as if they spoke any louder I might explode. The voice was Fang. I looked around and saw Iggy looking in the direction of where I was his unseeing blue eyes full of concern. _

_"Max, I am so sorry...I won't let them do that to you again." Fang once again whispered to me before I fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That punishment left me immobile for days, and Fang never left my side. That's what they're going to do to Fang now.

I watched as the electrocution started. Fang winced at this. It got stronger and Fang groaned in pain and closed his eyes. About half an hour later, tears were streaming down my face as I watched Fang writhing and screaming in pain. I was pulling on the restraints as hard as I could, but they wouldn't give way. I watched as Fang passed out, just like I did. "FANG!" I yelled to him. They left his body there, twitching as the electric current still coursed through him. He was so pale, so un-life-like.

Eventually they took him out of there and most likely to his cage. When i heard the door to my room open I stopped crying as best as I could manage. Jeb came over to me and I glared daggers at him like there was no tomorrow. "Maybe now you'll actually comply when we ask you to do something. Or next time we'll use everyone in your Flock," Jeb said with a monotone. He signaled for Erasers to undo the restraints.

I was practically shoved down the halls and pushed into a cage with Fang. A.j. looked at us, anger ablaze in his eyes, but when I looked up and he saw my tear stained face his gaze softened.

The OF and NF were staring at me as I whispered,"Fang...please Fang wake up," like a broken record and stroked his ebony locks. Erasers came and grabbed Danger. I looked up at her as they were taken down the halls. Danger looked back at me a few times before they walked out of sight.

I heard a low awful moan come from Fang and my gaze snapped to him. "Fang?" I whispered. He opened his onyx pain filled eyes and looked at me. My hand traced his cheek and he smiled weakly at me before it turned into a grimace. I started crying again and leaned onto his chest as I did so. Fang's arm came and rubbed small comforting circles on my lower back.

All the while, I felt A.j. glaring daggers at me.

* * *

**Ta da! You can thank KickButtMaximum for this chappie! I'll try to update more! I know I suck at it! And guys, this is all i ask from you. Please review! I can't get any better at my writing or know what you want to see unless you review! And also, I saw the reviews are at 40, so can I ask for ten maybe twelve reviews? **

**5 reviews= five day wait. **

**8 reviews= four day wait. **

**10 reviews= three day wait. **

**11+ reviews= asap! **

**Now, go be some broccoli or a salad, sure as hell don't eat it, love pewds, and what doesn't kill you will touch your butt! Meh haaah! I'm out! **

**~ShelbyRide**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I promised an update soon. I feel so bad. My computer crashed right when I was done with this kick ass chapter! But...honestly, I don't even know if I should continue this story or not. I mean, I never update on time, and when I do the chapters kinda suck. Tell me if I should give this story up. And if I get enough reviews saying I should, I'll put it up for adoption. But if I get enough reviews saying I should keep it up, keep posting and trying, I will. But you guys have to review to tell me, I can't read your minds like a certain mind reader we all know. **

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it, it's you guys that keep me posting. And, if anyone has a theme song for any of the characters of the story let me know, and I'll listen to it. K, we good? I'm going to try and make an update schedule so you'll know! But you know what would help me update just a little bit faster? If you give me some life saving ideas. Sound like a deal? Enough of this crap! To the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last time, why would I this time? JP seems to not like giving away his story, so alas, no owning MR for me! ;'(**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

About a day or two later, Fang was ok. Well, as ok as you can get when you've been electrocuted for an hour and a half. He wasn't as immobile as I was when this happened to me. And, Danger still hadn't come back. Fang was sitting up against the cage, his breathing sort of ragged, but not as bad as before. I was watching him like a hawk, looking for anything that could be the slightest bit wrong with him. He had been saying he was fine, not to worry. But, me being me, I didn't believe that for one second.

I had a mind conversation with A.j. and he was still mad at me. Just because I was caring for Fang. I understand that, but I love him, not Fang. I hate it when he gets all jealous over nothing. Why can't he just trust me? It is nothing more than a friend caring for a friend who has had the crap electrocuted out of them. All of a sudden, an ear splitting, gut wrenching scream erupted from some where deep in the School. I knew that scream. It was Danger. I still hadn't told anyone she is my sister at that point.

A.j.'s head snapped over to me, his black eyes still ablaze with jealousy, but also concern. I instantly reached out for Danger's mind. And what I saw would probably haunt my nightmares, and also fuel my need to get out of this hellhole.

I saw blood, Erasers, Whitecoats and more importantly, a limp, almost lifeless Danger. No. Not her. Why not me instead? I hit the door of the cage hard, but not as hard as I could. I noticed the metal bars dented. I shot Fang a look, and he nodded feebly. The next time I hit the cage door, it was the hardest I could've hit it. The door came off it's hinges and landed near Iggy and Alex's cage with a _clang_.

I immediately thought an alarm would've gone off, but it didn't. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding. Quickly, I helped Fang out and made sure he was standing and ok before I got out and went to rip the cage doors off of the others' cages. About five minutes later, everyone was standing and ready to go.

I made eye contact with everyone,"All of you run, run and don't look back. Meet at the field where we were first captured, if Danger and I aren't there in ten minutes, keep running. Fly if you want to, but stay together." I was met with protests from everyone, including Angel. But I simply ignored them as I set a thought in their heads. _'You want to run, to get out of here. Max and Danger will be__ ok.__'_ Almost immediately they all started running towards an exit. I smiled sadly at them whenever someone turned around, but when Angel turned she seemed to be the only one not under my spell. She smiled back and nodded, her blue eyes filled with sadness, and knowing. I think we'll be ok if I get out of here alive. With that thought, knowing she heard it, I waved at her and took off where I could hear Danger's incoherent thoughts the loudest.

After about five minutes of running, I finally found Danger's room. I was surprised no Whitecoats had tried to stop me, but the day was still young. I peered into the small glass window on the door and saw my sister's limp, pale body lying on a cold hard metal table. Blood coated the table as well as Danger, like a blanket. I kicked the door down using all my strength, it went flying off its hinges. The two Whitecoats that were in the room just so happened to be hit by the flying door and were trapped, limbs bent in angles they never should be.

Shaking that image from my mind I quickly ran to my sister and checked for a pulse. It was faint and slower than it should be, but it was there. I ripped off the restraints that encased her wrists and ankles like a python, almost squeezing the life from her. Danger stirred as I checked for the origin of the wound. On her back I felt stitching just under her gorgeous wings. Telling myself that I'll check it later, I lifted up my twin and ran as fast as I could from that room and past a control panel. I skidded to a halt, wrapping an arm around Danger's waist to support her weight as I let her feet drop to the floor and saw a screen with multiple splits showing many caged children. My dark brown eyes scanned the panel frantically for a button that would release the mutants. In big white letter under a purple button read 'Auto cage opener', well, that was easy. Total Office Max moment. **(A/N I don't know if it was Office Max or Office depot. Screw it, you peeps like meh anyway!)** I pressed it and soon the cages on the screen were opening, I saw a microphone and pressed the button that would broadcast my voice and said,"Run! Quickly get out of your cages, find an exit get out of here now, you don't have much time! Grab the kids that can't walk!" I knew Erasers and Whitecoats would be coming out any minute to stop them.

With that, I picked up Danger again and started running. I knew those kids wouldn't stand a chance against Erasers, but I had to let them at least try and escape. Once again shaking the thought from my head I found an exit. This was too good to be true, I knew that in my head, but my heart kept screaming to get the hell out of here. And sometimes you can't ignore that little voice, so I flung the door open and was met with a forest.

I walked out and shut the door with my foot. With the extra weight of my sister, I wouldn't be able to fly as fast as I wanted to. But I kicked off and unfurled my wings. They groaned in protest from lack of use, but it felt great to stretch out my wings again. I took off, using my super speed and about five minutes later I found the clearing. Without either of my Flocks. No! They left already...I knew I was risking time by letting those other kids go, but my heart wouldn't let me. Sighing in defeat, I kept flying searching the ground, the sky, but still I hadn't found them even after hours of searching.

I started my descent to the ground, about fifty miles from the School. I landed near a stream, and looked around for shelter. I spotted a cave and immediately set off towards it still carrying Danger's weight. Gently I laid her down, leaning up against a wall. Looking around I quickly realized I wasn't alone. I turned slowly and saw...

* * *

**Muwahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get a chapter out there. Now! To the more important question, who do ya want it to be? Vote below! And that is not a request! **

**A). The Flocks**

**B). Erasers**

**C). A pack of wild animals ( animals are my choosing)**

**D). Get off your lazy ass, just start thinking and do it yourself! (If you choose this one, I'll fax myself to your house and personally punch you in the neck then get my magic unicorn Kevin to poop on your bed ^.^) **

**E). None of the above. **

**Alrighty, those be your choices! Remember to tell me if you want me to continue this or not! Please? Don't make me beg...I'll give you *dun dun dunnn* Bambi eyes! Aaaannddd, never forget to watch Pewds, have parties with Stephano, Piggeh and the Bros, scream at the sky, do not fall out of a tree and dislocate your shoulder like yours truly! Till next time my darling brochachos! **

**~ShelbyRide **

**P.s. for you smart asses out there, if you decide to put D, you don't get cookies! **

**P.p.s. I JUST BOUGHT A NEW CURLING IRON! **


End file.
